Problem: In his math class, Brandon took 5 quizzes. His scores were 85, 80, 88, 97, and 75. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $85 + 80 + 88 + 97 + 75 = 425$ His average score is $425 \div 5 = 85$.